


Senator Meets Queen

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naboo has elected their newest monarch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senator Meets Queen

Elweard opened the door to his Master’s study, bowing to him. “Master, the newly elected Queen is here to see you,” he said.

Ben looked up, smiling as he stood up from his desk and walked around. “Oh? I had not expected to see her so soon! Please, let her in!” He smiled as Elweard stepped out of the room briefly, returning with the newly elected Queen of Naboo and her Handmaidens in turn. The fourteen year old Queen was dressed in a large gown of purple and gold, her thick hair done up in two large puffs on either side of her head, gems attached to golden wires twisted around the base of each puff to ensure they dangled just right. She refused the white base facial paints of former Queens and Kings, allowing her naturally brown skin to be seen by all. Gold and bright purple paints of dots and lines were applied around her eyes and on her lips, the patterns signifying a monarch newly elected into their position. Her Handmaidens were dressed in more somber robes of a darker shade of purple, their hair kept in the same style as her own, save without the ornaments attached.

The Senator smiled as he approached, bowing down low to the congregation before him. “I am humbled to have you here before me, Highness. Queen Sharaih, may you be elected to many more terms to lead our world to peace and prosperity.”

“Senator Amidala; he who took on the name of a fallen Queen from before the Empire,” she greeted with a smile and a nod, “I wished to speak with you to ensure that your continued appointment as Senator and representative of Naboo in the Senate would not conflict with your relationship with the Emperor of the First Order.”

“As did the King before you,” he agreed with a nod. He straightened his back then, smiling down at her. “I am pleased to see that her Highness has such a loyal Handmaiden to serve her. You almost had me fooled save for a few flickering images in the back of your mind. You do your Queen proud.”

“Excuse me?”

Ben bowed his head politely before approaching one of the Handmaidens that stood in the back, going down on one knee before her as he bowed his head. “Queen Sharaih, my loyalty has always been and continues to be for the people of Naboo. My engagement to the Emperor does in no way lessen my love for my people or for continued peace between the Republic and the Order. However, I understand if you wish for me to step down and allow another to take my place in the Senate.”

Sharaih smiled, touching Ben on the head to make him raise it. “I trust you just like our King before me did. I just wanted to hear you say it for yourself.”

Ben laughed as he stood up, nodding his head. “Very good! Now that the stuffiness is over, shall I show you around the grounds?” he asked, offering her his arm.

“I would very much like that. You can tell me about the agreements and pacts made with the Order while we walk.”

“Precisely.”


End file.
